cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Facemaker
Overview }} As enemy: The Facemaker is an Elite Boss working for the Vahzilok who can be fought during the mission Steal notes from Facemaker from Dmitri Krylov in City of Villains, between levels 10 and 14. She can be found as a contact later in game. As contact: She is located in the Face store, which is marked on the map as the westernmost store in the zone. __TOC__ Description The woman called the Facemaker was once a disciple of Dr. Vahzilok in Paragon City. She still admires the mad doctor's work, but decided to strike out on her own to persue her own amoral vision of life and beauty. Quotes During the mission Steal notes from Facemaker she will say the following: Before combat: I'll have to do Dr. Vahzilok's nails another time... Combat start: Do you have an appointment? At 50% Health: Time to call for my medical assistants! Defeated: Noooo! Now I'll have to get a new skin! See Also * The Facemaker's Vahzilok profile for a list of her powers Introductions Contact Introduced By * None. The Facemaker is only available as a contact for the mission to gain an extra costume at level 20. New Contact(s) * None. Initial Contact Welcome to Facemaker! We have everything on hand it takes to make a new you! If you're at least Threat Level 20, that is. And if you do a little something for me first... Not High Enough Level I regret to say that I cannot work with your new look until you establish your old one. Come back to me when you're at least Threat Level 20. Information Face Tailor Facemaker is the avant-garde trendsetter in the Rogue Isles, known for her dark and somewhat disturbing styles. She owns the 'extreme makeover' franchise known as 'Face'. Missions Briefing Perhaps you can help me with a little problem we've been having. There's been Family coming in from Sharkhead Isle demanding 'protection money' and occasionally roughing up some of my clientele. Teach the Family to stay away from Face customers! Mission Acceptance I'd suggest heading over to Port Recluse in Sharkhead. They control most of the docks there. Enemies Debriefing Thank you for taking care of that little problem! Let's get to work on your 'variant' costume! Time for a new look? I can help you with that! Briefing Perhaps you can help me with a little problem we've been having. There's been Freakshow coming in from Sharkhead Isle and raiding our trash bins for 'spare parts' and occasionally roughing up some of my clientele. Teach the Freakshow to stay away from Face customers! Mission Acceptance You'll probably find another gang of them along soon! Enemies Debriefing Thank you for taking care of that little problem! Let's get to work on your 'variant' costume! Notes * After completing Facemaker's mission, your second costume slot will open up. Use the /cc x'' (where ''x is the costume number; 0, 1, 2, or 3) command to change costumes. If the player has unlocked all 3 regular unlock costume slots as well as the Halloween Event costume slot, the command /cc 4 will unlock the fifth slot. All costumes, including a preview, can be accessed through the menu "Costume (k)" or the command /cc by itself External Links * Category:Elite Boss